The holder benefits from several patents for high-pressure spray heads or nozzles including a rotating element in the form of a key placed in a central body. Through the key, there is a channel with a spray hole and a watertight joint between the rotating element and the gun. The central part of the rotating element is spherically shaped so it can work with the joint inside the central body, and the channel with the spray hole at the end passes through this central part.
These spray heads are described in particular in the European patents No 1192011 and No (D98906788.9). These nozzles offer the advantage of being reversible, in other words the rotating element in the form of a key is in a given position, ready to operate for spraying, and if you turn the key 180°, the reversal of the flow of liquid then allows you to clean the nozzle and the pipe if it is blocked. Nozzles that are called reversible are therefore particularly interesting, because if you have to clean them, the operation is very simple and is carried out by simply turning the rotating element 180°. The reversal of flow generally allows you to unblock the pipe and rotating the key again by 180° puts the head back in the working position.
However, if you want to modify the spray angle or flow of the spray hole, you then have to unscrew the head of the gun, take out the key, and put in another key with a nozzle allowing a wider or narrower angle of spray.